


Outcasts and Troublemakers

by AChesireSmile



Series: The Other Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (Fandom)
Genre: And a Hug, Character Study, F/M, Galatea is a softie, Gen, I'm not including anything after Civil War, James needs a good friend, Kinda, and I just wanted to mention Frank and Galatea being in a relationship, just a little friendship thing that I'm indulging on, mentions of how my MCU goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChesireSmile/pseuds/AChesireSmile
Summary: Sometime, somewhere, the Winter Soldier visits Galatea. Just to check up on her.ft. Frank Castle.





	Outcasts and Troublemakers

Frank watched as Galatea smoothly ambled towards the glass doors, to the balcony where the man in dark shadows awaited her. She leaves the doors open a crack, not worried of being overheard with the man. Frank simply opted to be patient, if he is not a threat to either of them, he would just have to wait for her return. Of course, he would listen, just in case.

“James,” she greets softly.

The detective leaned on the railing, facing the man with the steely blue eyes that soften a pinch after hearing her voice and his name on her tongue. They shared a look, her curiosity glittering as his wistful hope is fulfilled.

He carefully, gently laid his hand on hers that had been hovered over the railing. His rumbling voice seeped into her like the gentle waves on a sandy shore.

“Can’t visit a friend?”

The dulcet tone ended in a whisper. He always spoke this way to only her. Back in Stark’s tower and in the compound, back in Bucharest and in Morocco. He felt laid bare and vulnerable under her observant gray-brown eyes. He never minded it, especially as she never judged him or what he would speak of to her. Some things he could never tell even Steve.

“Of course. Of course, you can _always_ visit me, James. ‘m a little surprised, is all.”

No questions about Steve or why he is alone and just here to _visit_ her. James “Bucky” Barnes felt nothing but belonging. It is a complete, whole feeling when he stood by her side. Even at such ungodly hours. Even if most of the Kitchen is sleeping already.

“Caught some news, here and there— remembered hearing that you moved here, after the Invasion…” He ducked his head as he continued on, as if to lean in closer to her, like a moth to a flame.

“Heard about the _Devil_ of Hell’s Kitchen and then everything else with Fisk and this _Punisher_ …”

He chances a glance back to the living room doors.

Worried, he was worried. The others must have not thought much of it, especially as most did not even know where Galatea moved to. Of course, that list excluded Natasha, Clint and Steve due to how close the retired Avenger had once been with most of the team but mostly to those three.

But Bucky did. He had connected the dots. And though while he more than knew that she could take care of herself, he still came to check on his friend. Galatea, after all that occurred, still had maintained a healthy balance of befriending Bucky, who was on the run, saving the world as an Avenger, and mourning her loss that led to her retirement _and_ relocation.

Galatea laces her fingers with his, after rotating her wrist under his to do so and touched at his scruffy, bearded face. The detective’s long digits caressing down to his jawline from his cheekbone had his eyes involuntarily close, only further relaxing in his show of vulnerability in front of her.

No one ever quite understood how the two had easily, seamlessly forged their close bond. Steve only cared that his Bucky had found someone at all, despite how she kept the beginning of their relationship from everyone and Steve. But then again, the both of them so out of place compared to the rest, it would have happened eventually.

James had been the one to followed after her, the one who followed her instruction when she arranged his transport out of the country and new papers. She had been the one to convince him to come after Steve, when he became ready for the inevitable. Because she was getting out and wanted to give him an _out_ as well before her retirement from the Avengers.

They were two sides of the same grim coin— incandescent in their newfound freedoms, enigmatic whenever clouded with reminiscing their dark pasts, fiercesome and in sync when on the field together.

Bucky gently pressed his mouth to her forehead— his show of affection rare as her visits had been while he was on the run from everything. It is never to be observed by others. Steve had been the only exception that one time when both of the super soldiers had been surprised by her sudden visit to Wakanda. Just before Bucky had decided to go under, to remove the trigger words from his head, the two had united as good companions once more before she said her farewell to him. Along with a promise that she would be there to see him again.

It had been no secret. Galatea favored both of them, Steve and James, amongst the rest of the team. Nat and Clint had been the most compatible to Galatea but it is Steve and Bucky that she shined a fondness for the most.

From siding with Steve instantly on the spot, when they first became teammates, to protecting the Winter Soldier after the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA, and indirectly supporting Steve against the Sokovian Accords. It had been with both them and her against what the rest of what the world believed. Never in doubt, the three of them.

A trio of different times, two eras, one century separate from another— while she distinctly, completely is out of any time amongst the rest— the three seemed inseparable.

Galatea found herself hugging him, the same she always did with Frank. The kind of hug when she never wants to let go, the kind where if the receiver is lesser in strength; she’d end up crushing them. It is a tight hug expressing her wish for her to be closer to her chosen receiver. Just as his show of affection, adoration, hers is a rare, precious thing to experience.

Always the troubled, always the troublemakers— she favored them so. The outcast, the lonesome soldier. She only hugs James closer, pulling him closer. He did not deny hugging her back. Where one ended, the other began. They held each other until it seemed Galatea is ready to release her hold.

When one steps back from the other, she smiles solemnly, “You can always find me, James. Maybe not here, but I will be somewhere…”

She would be wherever Frank would go. Bucky also understood that without her speaking those words. He nodded, his flesh hand twirled a finger in her hair, one last show of his affection before he murmured his goodbye.

She watched, the man with the vibranium prosthetic vaulted over the balcony edge and is gone into the night. A rumbling nearby indicated his motorcycle. She smiled before closing her eyes.

The shapeshifted lifted her face to the open sky filled with stars, slowly breathing in before reopening her eyes and steadily leaving the balcony to return inside the apartment.

Her lithe form slipped back into the warmth of the suite, she closed the glass doors completely after herself. She ventured back to the couch and landed her heavy, weary self to the welcoming cushions.

Frank had not watched, just listened, and wondered about all those unspoken words that could have been between Galatea and the man born of weary shadows of his past and heavy sorrows that clung to him.

Galatea sunk back with grace, even as she seemed drained of her strength. The detective lifted her eyes to him, Frank stared back and already knew— she chose him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to moscato_sunflower, who has been a great joy of writing and talking with me since practically the beginning of my Punisher story.


End file.
